herofactoryreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
HF006
HF006, or Savage Planet, is the sixth installment to the Hero Factory TV Series. It is the second episode of 2011 and is the longest of the six episodes released so far. Plot (not done yet!) Rocka, while returning back to Hero Factory, receives a call from Zib entailing information concerning a distress call from Quatros made by a civilian. Zib explains that the civilian, ex-Hero Factory Professor Aldous Witch, shouldn't have been there as it was a restricted planet. Rocka volunteers to go and pick him up despite Zib telling him numerous times that he would send a Hero Team and that the planet was too dangerous. Zib's call is cut off from something in Quatros, the Hero goes to the planet. Rocka uses a scanner to see if he can find the crashed ship. Upon finding it, he discovers that it had been there for a few days, not a few hours. Once making his diagnosis, the Hero is attacked by a Fangz. The battle takes only a short while, but the Fangz eventually flees to draw the Hero into a trap. Rocka follows the creature with the aid of his scanner, but eventually finds the Fangz once more, but this time it is accompanied by another Fangz and Aldous Witch, now known as the Witch Doctor. The Fangz attack the Hero, eventually beating him. While this is occurring, Heroes William Furno, Dunkan Bulk, Jimi Stringer and Julius Nex enjoy a game of Robo Ball against 12 opponents. The Heroes complete the game, but Preston Stormer summons them and the five Heroes travel to mission control to meet up with Zib and Quadal. It is then that they learn that Rocka has gone missing on a rescue mission to the paradise planet of Quatros, one of the last planets with Quaza. Zib also reveals to them that they have designed unique armor and weaponry to help with the mission. 's Black Hole Orb Staff in the same building.]] Once the Heroes are upgraded, they head to the ship to go to Quatros. The Heroes muse over the fact that Furno is going on a mission to save the new hotshot. Furno quickly suppresses their thoughts. The Heroes are surprised when they see Quatros as it has physically changed. To ensure they don't get lost like Rocka, Nex boosts everyone's signals. Bulk also checks Heropedia in relation to the planets disturbing new appearance. The Heroes discover that the planet's force field was disabled with a password only available to Hero Factory employees, a password the Witch Doctor had access to. Stormer tells the Heroes that Aldous was his professor, but had a obsession for Quaza and wanted a core of his own. Stormer caught Aldous trying to implant a Quaza Core onto himself, and the Professor was exiled. The Heroes found Rocka unconscious on the ground so Nex quickly revived him. Rocka quickly informs the Heroes that the Witch Doctor attacked him. Furno managed to spot the Witch Doctor, so he pursued him without allowing the other Heroes to follow. Furno chased the villain, but the villains superior speed allowed him to attack the Hero from behind. Furno attempted to attack the villain once more, but failed due to his lack of speed. The Witch Doctor then tells Furno that he can use their 'fully loaded Hero Ship' to escape the planet. The Doctor then escapes leaving Stringer and Nex to find him. Before the trio can pursue the Doctor, a Waspix Raw-Jaw and Scorpio appear. but are summoned away by the Witch Doctor. When the Heroes return to the Hero Ships, Rocka is already upgraded to his 3.0 form. Stormer is disappointed that Furno went after the Witch Doctor alone, but the Hero attempts to shift the blame to Rocka. The two Heroes argue, but are interrupted by Nex who is attempting to track the Doctor. Whenever he gets a fix, the position moves again. The Heroes manage to determine that a Ancient Quaza Temple was built in the Witch Doctor's general location. The Heroes decide to check it out. The Witch Doctor is revealed to be within the temple getting the Quaza. He has a Raw-Jaw under his control ferrying the Quaza from the mine to his possession. Despite the creatures numerous protests, the Doctor doesn't seem phased and continues to harbor the Quaza. The Planet appears to physically recoil from the Quaza being taken. The Heroes arrive at the teleporter to the temple. The teleporter can only support three Heroes at a time, so Stormer decides to split the team in two, Furno in charge of Nex and Stringer while Rocka is in charge of Bulk and Stormer. Rocka goes through the teleporter while Furno's group go the long way around. Rocka arrives at the temple to find that it is bigger then he expected. When the group attempt to get to the quaza, they run into a Fangz, one that is far larger then the Heroes. The Fangz catches onto their scent and attempts to find them. The Heroes then realize that the teleporter shrunk them. Knowing that the teleporter may take days to start working again, Rocka decides recon wouldn't go amis. They then realize that the Fangz is directly above them and has discovered their hiding spot. Rocka umps on the Fangz and allows the other Heroes to jump on a plant. Rocka forces the Fangz to throw him at the plant, and the Fangz gets hit in the face at full force. Dissuaded, the Fangz leaves. The Heroes see the last of the Quaza being put into a small vessel, and they make an alarming discovery: if the Quaza isn't returned, the planet will perish along with everyone one it. It is also discovered that the planet has about an hour until it perishes. Furno learns that the other Heroes cannot help, so he realizes that it is down to him and the other Heroes. Furno is attacked by a Waspix while Stringer and Nex are attacked by a Scopio. NOT FINISHED!!! plot continued in the coming days... Major Events * Stormer congratulates Furno. * The Witch Doctor is captured. * The Quaza is returned to Quatros. * Nex admits his love for Breez. * Quatros reverts to its normal state. * Rocka and Furno become true allies. Errors * Furno's wings keep disappearing throughout the movie. * Near the end of the movie, Bulk is seen running to the temple WITHOUT his arm weapons. * In one part of the movie, one of Furno's wings is normal, while one is pointing STRAIGHT down! * When Furno, Nex and Rocka are in the cave, Furno says the armor he found was "ancient". Clearly the chestplate amogst the armor had a working hero core and Rocka's namebadge was amogst it to when Rocka was made only a few months before this time. * At one point in the movie, Stringer has Stormer's weapon. Characters * William Furno * Daniel Rocka * Preston Stormer * Dunkan Bulk * Jimi Stringer * Julius Nex * Witch Doctor * Waspix * Scorpio * Raw-Jaw * Fangz * Professor Nathaniel Zib * Quadal * Mark Surge - (Flashback only) * Natalie Breez - (Flashback only) * Akiyama Makuro - (Mentioned Only) Category:2011 Category:Savage Planet Category:Hero Factory TV Show Category:Episodes